Christmas Gift
by Imoto-Kun
Summary: It's christmas, and both Mello and Matt are new. Maybe Christmas, just like the spring, brings love wrapped in red-green present paper?


Matt entered the big game room. It's the first time he came, Of course. he arrived to wammy's three days ago, and only yesterday did he know about this place. It was past curfew too, so he couldn't come yesterday.

He inhaled the sweet air of games. For some reason, it was empty. Only him. As far as he knew, it was christmas, and even here it was vacation. So why was it empty? No one can be asleep. It's 4 in the afternoon already, and there is no lunch now either. Thinking about it, the hallways seemed a bit empty as well...

"creepy," Matt said. He walked in. Sitting down on the cream-colored carpet and taking the controller to his hand, he was about to press "play" when he heard frustration words and saw a movement on a faraway couch.

The redhead lifted his head above the TV. On the farest couch, sitting on the edge, curled up to himself, was a pale figure, with blond hair that reached its shoulders. Matt was amazed. From what he heard of all the girls and boys, no girl stepped her foot in here. None. Ever. So seeing a girl there was surprising.

"Gaming is lame and takes your time off studying. No one of us EVER play video games," Those were the exact words of the girls.

Yes. Seeing a girl was surprising. Not only there was a girl inside the gaming room, the girl was _gaming_. She had a black gameboy between her hands. She moved it up and down and cursed in a language Matt couldn't understand.

"E-excuse me..." _Why am I stuttering?_

The blond girl lifted her eyes from the gameboy's screen. She looked at Matt with blue-innocent eyes. She didn't respond, but her expression was questioning Matt.

"You must be new here, aren't you?" Matt didn't know about new people, since he didn't know all of the old ones yet either, but maybe the girls convinced other girls that they must not play, and that's why no girl was in there.

The blonde nodded. "I came here yesterday." The voice Matt heard was gentle, just like the face. He was stunned.

"Ah... May I know what's your name?"

"Mello."

_Mello_.

"What's yours?" She asked.

"Matt."

"Matt? That's a strange name..."

"so is Mello. I mean... For a girl..."

Suddenly the gentle face Mello had turned to disgust one, threatening to burst. Matt was starting to be afraid.

"I'm not a girl, you dumbass." Mello stood on his feet. He was in Matt's height.

"you are... not?" He asked.

"No, you stupidass, jackass, jerk, idiot..." Mello started cursing in words Matt didn't understand again.

"I'm sorry, but... What language do you speak?" Matt asked, trying to make Mello stop being mad at him.

"German, or you thought it was girl's language?" Mello's eyes had sparks in them. Evil sparks.

"I'm really, really sorry, Mello... I didn't mean that..."

"Pfft, whatever. You're not the first to think I'm a girl." He sat back down and continued playing.

"I'm... Not? But I thought you came here only yesterday."

"I did. And you wonder why I'm alone now? I scared the shit outta them. They are terrified to go out."

"Mello, may I ask you something else?"

Mello gave him a creepy look. "Don't talk like that to me."

"Like what?" Matt asked.

"_May I_, _I'm really sorry. _Stop stuttering, I'm not the president. Curse a bit. Say a bad, dirty, whatever word..."

"But, Mello... I'm only 7..."

"As if I give a fuck. I'm also 7."

Matt stared at him. They were the same age and height, but nothing was alike the two.

"I heard tomorrow is christmas," Mello suddenly said. Matt nodded. The blonde got up and turned the gameboy off. He smiled at Matt. "Then do me a favor, and as a christmas gift, become more of a bad boy. Tell me more than 10 bad words, k?"

Matt nodded again as Mello walked away.

_More of a bad boy? More than 10 bad words?_

Matt gave a sigh.

_that boy sure is strange... But he's cool... Something about him is shouting for my attention...  
_  
He looked at the back of the new boy. He might have arrived only yesterday, but he already walks as if he owned the place. And maybe he really did. He did succeed to make everyone be scared of him.

Almost everyone...

Matt wasn't scared. In fact, he wanted to get to know Mello even more. And he knew that to be able to do that, he'll have to become what Mello expected from him to be.

Matt went to the library. There was no one around right now, not even adult's supervision, so he could sneak inside the adults section. He went through the books, pulling once in awhile one and searching in the text. In the end he picked a book with an innocent name, so no one would really suspect. The content was at least 2 bad words per page, 349 pages, and something Matt didn't really know, it was a dirty book. He found out when he was in his room in the middle of the night alone, as he reached to the part:

_"Olivia's white dress got wet from the waves of the ocean. Turning to the captain, he could clearly see the brown-"_ Matt closed the book in a snap. The blush on his face was a burning red, and he thought of giving the book a rest. But he knew he had to read it in order to please the blonde. For some reason, he wanted those blue eyes to look satisfied when staring at him.

Matt smiled to the thought of that and opened the book. Even if he was still ashamed of all the stuff he shouldn't be reading, he continued, ignoring it and his shaking hands.

He woke up slowly, but one look at the clock and the snowing view outside his window was enough to know he's late. He got up and changed clothes from pajamas to any random jeans he found, a stripped shirt and a yellow-brown vest. Getting out of the room, he just had to find where the big party was...

The main entrance was big enough to contain all the kids, and even more. Matt entered, passing by the kids, waving and wishing a merry christmas. Going all around, he even got a present or two, but he didn't find Mello.

Matt left the big room and started walking in the hallway, searching in each room.

_Where's that guy?  
_  
When he was just about to give up, he saw the yellow stain, out-standing in the black outfit and the dark couch. He had a chocolate bar in his mouth.

"M-mello," Matt said in a silent voice. The blonde looked at him.

"Whispering? I see someone didn't do their homework..." Only now has Matt noticed Mello was playing in his gameboy again.

"Actually, I did." The redhead looked straight in Mello's eyes.

"Well then, let's see." Mello paused his game.

Matt inhaled. He remembered more than ten, but doubted a bit if he should say them or not.

The crystal-blue eyes were starting to get bored and disappointed. Mello opened his mouth, but the redhead spoke, without hesitation.

Those blue eyes were open widely, and a thick smile spread across the pale face. Matt closed his eyes, but slowly opened his right one.

"Was I good?" He asked, making sure not to speak silently.

"Amazing," Mello admitted. He got up and went behind the couch. From there, he got a box, wrapped in yellow. He handed it over to Matt.

"A gift for me?" He doubted.

"Well, since you gave me a gift, I believe you also deserve one."

Matt smiled and took the box, tearing the wrapping and opening it. He got from inside a pair of goggles. It's lens were yellow, and the frame was white. Looking at it, he slowly realised how much he liked it. Or the person it was given from.

The brown eyes sparked with happiness, and as Matt was about to thank Mello, the blonde stopped him. "Do not thank me. Don't dare to. Just shut up and appreciate the gift."

Matt understood, and sent a snarl to the air. "Why should I appreciate this piece of shit?"

Mello smiled. "For that, you deserve another gift."

Matt placed the goggles on his eyes and looked around, Everything seemed a bit more yellow. He started at Mello, and made his choice. "A kiss."

"What?" Mello looked at him, not understanding much.

"A kiss. I want a kiss." He moved the goggles to the top of his head.

"Well, I guess I can convince the girl you want to give you one. Who is she?"

"It's not a girl," Matt confessed.

"Then who?"

"Mello. I'd like to get a kiss from Mello."

Mello's face were painted a pierce red. "W-what? Stupid. Of course not."

Matt grinned. "You should have thought about that _before_ teaching me."

"What do you me-" He didn't manage to finish the sentence, before he was pulled to a deep kiss.

Finally, it was disconnected. Mello looked to the side, blushing. "Stupid," He said.

Ever since then, they have become the inseparable friends, that as the years passed by, became the passionate lovers, Mello forever with Matt, and Matt forever with Mello and the goggles on him.

* * *

_**I would never imagine people liked Matt x Mello better xD  
Well, this is my second Matt x Mello story... Hope you liked it ^.^  
I think I know what I want for christmas... =w=**_


End file.
